


[Podfic] Quattuordecimessence by manyface

by Jay_Crow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Devotion, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, episode 160 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow
Summary: How known fourteenfold! How reviled - refusing still to want himself: apocalyptic and defiled, but he is art. The tears he cries are the most faithful mirrors, shining afraid and radiant.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Quattuordecimessence by manyface

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to manyface for giving me permission to record this podfic of their gorgeous poem!

**Text:** [Quattuordecimessence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284693)

**Author:** [manyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyface/pseuds/manyface)

**Reader:** [Jay_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow)

**Length:** 3:47

**Downloads:** [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3j6tav0cwmguf5i/Quattuordecimessence%20-%2011_19_19%2C%208.42%20PM.m4a?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
